


Monsters

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A monster claims Will for his bride and breeds him.





	Monsters

Will Graham has been missing for weeks now. Jack Crawford was beyond worried, and Hannibal Lecter found himself missing his friend. They had no leads and time kept passing. Each day it was more certain he was gone for good.

*  
They had no idea what had happened. Alana and Jack had taken care of the dogs. It kept Jack’s mind off Bella’s illness. Miriam Lass had been found alive, but with her mind shattered. Jack had hope for Will he had to. Will was a friend, not just an agent.

*  
At present Will was in a dank basement, tied to the wall. His captors had yet to tell him what they wanted. One of them seemed unstable.  
He kept saying he was a demon. 

*  
“I want you to bear my child,” he said to Will, and smiled in a deranged fashion.  
“I’m a man,” Will said.  
“You’ll soon have the necessary parts,” said the man.  
Will sighed, and tried not to offend the man who was called Carl.

*  
He was put to sleep and when he awoke they told him he had a womb, and a vagina. Will laughed, but it was true. He still had his male parts too.  
“You somehow made me this,” he said.  
“Yes. Now you must adjust, and then we can breed you. You are still a virgin.”  
“Why not just use a woman?”  
“It has to be you. You have wendigo blood in you, and that makes you an ideal parent to demon children.”  
Will shook his head. He still wasn’t sure that this was real.

*  
“It’s about time,” said Carl. “Your parts are ready for breeding, and I want to claim your virginity.”  
“As you wish,” Will said, hoping to survive.  
“You are mine now,” Carl said.

*  
He was stripped of his clothes, and given a powerful aphrodisiac to make his rape easier. Will wished he were dead as he stood there shivering with fear and shameful arousal, his cunt all wet and his cock hard.  
Will saw Carl in his true form, a red-hued demon with an enormous cock.  
One of his men stood beside him, human but equally aroused.  
“You will bear my child,” Carl said. “You are worthy.”  
Carl smiled as he approached his trembling captive.  
“My whore,” he said.  
Carl kissed Will, and his tongue was huge and forked. Will winced, but he was moaning with lust.  
He was pushed back, and Carl pushed inside his cunt with a sure thrust even as the other man put his cock in his ass.  
Will moaned helplessly as Carl took him brutally, his huge cock moving inside and the other man’s cock doing the same.  
Carl soon had a good rhythm going, and he said: “Now I have deflowered you my whore. You are mine forever.”  
He pumped his monstrous dick to climax its seed as he came, and his friend did the same.  
Will had a shameful orgasm, screaming with it.  
“It will take us a week to breed you properly, perhaps more,” said Carl and kissed Will. He didn’t fear it anymore.

*  
For a week he was raped each night, and he resigned to it, given less and less of the drug. He came to want it, beg for it even. Carl always came inside him, and he got used to the fucking.  
Two weeks passed, and Carl visited each night, Will greeting him almost like a lover.  
Then they told him he was with child, and he was happy.

*  
Months passed, and his belly grew with the demon child.  
He gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and he loved her. He would protect her from anything.  
“My little princess,” said Carl, looking at the baby girl. “You did well.”  
“Will you keep me?”  
“Yes. We need you.”  
Will nodded and regarded his daughter. "When can we try for another baby?" he asked.  
"Soon my dear," smiled Carl. All Will's thoughts of his former life were gone.

*  
They found him years later wandering the woods, holding his two lovely children in his arms. The therapy he would require was no doubt a case for doctor Lecter.


End file.
